cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyrith
Description Appearance The reploid in front of you is designation 458-X-32-LYR or simply Lyrith for short. Her limbs appear slim and lackluster and her pitch black reploid armor doesn't seem to reflect light even on the brighest summer day. The soft blue eyes seem oddly out of place, not to mention, there is a certain sadness they convey that is unusual for reploids. Despite her fragile appearance, Lyrith seems to move with a fluid grace that any thief would find envyable. Attitude Although shy by nature, Lyrith tends to force herself to socialize with others on the chance that they might be able to help her. She is a gentle creature by nature who has been built to assist and help, although she tends to change moods rapidly due to an odd malfunction in her circuitry. Abilities Combat Although she doesn't posess the ability to assimilate other creatures and re-create their offensive abilities, Lyrith seems rather skilled with knives. Her agility allows her to stick to shadows and catch unsuspecting foes from behind easily, although she is at a disadvantage during prolonged combat. Skills So far, Lyrith has only been able to make use of her speed and dexterity to emulate the abilities of a simple thief, although there seem to be some hidden capabilities in her mainframe that she isn't able to access. History Background Most reploids were created for combat. This basic truth had boggled Dr. Light for some time now, until one day he decided to try for something different. His tenure in the cleft hadn't been altogether pleasant, stuck with his college, Dr. Albert Wiley for some time. Although he couldn't quite put his finger on it, there was something just a bit off about him. After drawing up a few schematics, he decided on what needed to be done. Working on reploids took alot of of effort and work, and so far he had either been doing it himself or leaving some of the process to large machines. What if he had a reploid simply to assist him in his tasks? One not built for combat, but rather just to help him reduce his own day-to-day stress? The concept was intriguing, and construction on a new model was started immediately. Unfortunately, working side by side with your arch nemesis had a few drawbacks. Whenever Dr. Light had some time to grab some sleep, Dr. Wiley would work on his own sinister designs; stealing random equipment for himself, modifying the giant robot they had been working on so it would obey only him, and lately he had been messing with the new creation's circuits. In a few months time, model 458-X-32-LYR, or simply Lyrith for short, was nearing completion. By now Wiley had managed to install a few functions that would allow him to use Lyrith to assassinate Dr. Light when he least expected it, but he had made a few key errors in the programming. On the night when Dr. Light finally activated Lyrith, the power for the whole block went out. The new reploid malfunctioned, tearing through the lab in a frenzied rage before jumping through a window and absconding into the night. A few days later, Lyrith finally 'awoke'. Alone and in an unfamiliar area, it would be a few hours before the reploid would run into another person. A young boy told her she was in Rocket Town, pointing to the large, tower-like contraption that appeared to be the reason for this town's existance. Her circuits positively jumbled from the malfunction, Lyrith didn't know why she was here, what she was doing, or even what she should do next. A scan of her basic functions turned up alot of errors, but it appeared that she had a alot of abilities she wasn't able to access. Still, her frame was lithe and agile, and her motor functions allowed for unprecedented celerity. Stumbling along a dark alley that night, Lyrith ran into some unsavory characters who tried to bilk her out of her money; naturally, she had nothing to give and simply ended up talking for a while, asking if any of them knew who she was or why she was here. One of the ne'er-do-wells commented on how she moved like she would do great at lifting purses, and other such activities; it was this man that gave Lyrith her first dagger and pointed her towards the defunct Maverick base for clues. Loaded with a few tips on combat and a basic idea of what she needed to do in order to survive, Lyrith began to explore. Category:Player Characters